Verdades e Lendas
by Adriana Swan
Summary: VPA. O Rei Edmund resolve se juntar a conversa entre o Dragão e o Rato. Fic OURO no I Mini-Challenge Crônicas de Nárnia. Fórum MM.


Fic **OURO** no **I Challenge Crônicas de Nárnia** do _Fórum MM_ (vide mais no meu perfil).

Fic escrita para o **Projeto Espelho de Ojesed** do _Fórum MM_.

...

**Verdades e lendas**

**Adriana Swan**

- Coisas maravilhosas só acontecem a pessoas maravilhosas.

A voz baixa de Reepicheep era clara e chegou a Caspian como vinda de muito distante. O jovem rei acompanhava a conversa entre o rato e o dragão em silêncio, enquanto olhava as estrelas e pensava na seu próprio destino ao viajar por águas ainda não exploradas.

Um movimento perto da fogueira chamou sua atenção e viu com surpresa que era o Rei Edmund que havia se levantado e ia em direção aos outros dois. Uma coisa que Caspian não conseguia entender era como Eustace podia ser parente dos antigos reis, sendo tão diferente em fibra moral e dignidade, sendo tão sem importância.

O rei, ainda deitado, viu Edmund andar a passos lentos e sorrateiros pela areia até chegar onde estava seu primo, possivelmente com vontade de confortá-lo em seu infortúnio. Ele sentou, em silêncio, deixou as pernas um pouco curvadas e escorou os braços em seus joelhos, o rosto jovem (apesar dos milhares de anos) olhava o mar sem expressão.

O rato e o dragão o observaram com interesse, curiosos para saber o que levava o rei Edmund (ou só Edmund, para Eustace) a levantar no meio da noite e ir ter com eles.

- Sábias palavras, Reepicheep – Edmund comentou, mais para si que para os outros – Sábias palavras.

Caspian abriu bem os olhos, sentindo qualquer vestígio de sono se esvair. Havia alguma coisa no tom indiferente de Edmund que o deixou inquieto.

- Ora, são só as palavras tolas de um rato, majestade – Reepicheep respondeu lisonjeado, feliz demais pelo elogio de seu Rei – Tenho certeza que um nobre Rei como o senhor é conhecedor de muito mais sabedoria que este pobre rato.

O rapaz sentado na areia não respondeu a princípio, parecendo ainda mais um simples rapaz em suas divagações e não um Rei em seu silêncio.

- Eu conheço a verdade de suas palavras, Reepicheep, - ele respondeu – como nem você mesmo ousaria imaginar.

Seus três ouvintes franziram o cenho. Do que o Rei estaria falando? Iria Edmund pela primeira vez falar com eles sobre a Golden Age? Falar abertamente? Tudo que se sabia daquela época chegara a eles por lendas, pouco se sabendo da boca dos próprios Pevensie.

- Li um pouco sobre as lendas que vocês conhecem de nós... a Golden Age, os mitos – ele continuou ainda olhando o mar – mas na verdade, não sabem nada. O que sabem sobre a Feiticeira branca? Muitos desejaram que Caspian a trouxesse três anos atrás enquanto estávamos em guerra com Mirax. Sabe, não era só uma questão de _gelo_...

Um pequeno silêncio se fez seguindo suas palavras. Na escuridão, Caspian engoliu em seco, fingindo dormir, a memória do dia em que quase chamara a Feiticeira branca ainda bem viva em sua mente, assim como uma pequena revolta queimando seu peito por Edmund achar que _eles não sabiam de nada_.

Reepicheep se levantou de onde estava, escorado nas grossas e avermelhadas escamas do dragão e foi sentar ao lado de seu Rei Edmund, colocando uma de suas pequenas mãos sobre a perna deste para o confortar.

- Nós sabemos que ela foi o pior inimigo que Nárnia já teve, majestade. – O pequeno rato falou.

Edmund não pareceu ter escutado o que ele disse, pois continuou falando no mesmo tom distante e ligeiramente amargo.

- Eu era muito jovem quando estive em Nárnia pela primeira vez, Reepicheep. Muito jovem – sua voz era baixa, embora fosse o suficiente para chegar onde Caspian o escutava atento a cada palavra sua como se lhe revelassem verdades que não conhecia – A primeira vez em que vi a Feiticeira Branca, ela me ofereceu o que eu mais queria. Um castelo de gelo, reinar ao lado dela, docinhos... eu nem lembrava mais dos docinhos.

- Todos sabemos que era jovem e que vossa majestade e seus irmãos lutaram bravamente para salvar Nárnia da Feiticeira – Reepicheep continuou.

Edmund riu.

- Ela me ofereceu o que eu mais queria: estar acima de Peter – ele falou seco, as palavras doendo tanto nele quanto chocando seus ouvintes – Vendi Nárnia e todos os Nárnianos para ficar acima de meu irmão.

Caspian e Reepicheep abriram as bocas, surpresos, sem conseguir pensar em nada. Nunca ouviram nada assim nas grandes histórias do passado. O dragão fez um pequeno barulho involuntário, acostumado demais a ver a união dos irmãos Pervensie para acreditar em algo assim vindo de Edmund.

- Mas majestade... – o pequeno rato continuou, incrédulo – o senhor é o Rei Edmund, O Justo. Ela deve ter o enfeitiçado!

Outro sorriso se fez nos lábios do rei, mas dessa vez bem mais ameno.

- Não, ela não fez isso. E foi assim que eu aprendi sobre a justiça, Reepicheep – ele respondeu – sendo o maior traidor que Nárnia já viu.

- Mas o senhor aprendeu com seus erros, alteza – o rato continuou, animado. Confiava na dignidade de seus reis – e é isso que o torna um rei tão justo. Mesmo tendo traído o seu povo, conseguiu governá-lo com honra, como era destinado a ser.

- Sim – ele concordou levantando e batendo a areia das vestes para voltar a dormir em seu canto, a luza da fogueira criando grandes e assustadoras sombras a seu redor – e é por isso que concordo que coisas maravilhosas só acontecem a pessoas maravilhosas.

O mais nobre de todos os ratos sorriu, orgulhoso de ver suas palavras repetidas por seu Rei. Edmund se virou para o dragão.

- Talvez você ache que seja um castigo, talvez muitos achem que você não seja digno, – falou e seu tom era o mais amigável possível – mas como disse Reepicheep, algo assim, não aconteceria a alguém que não tenha um grande destino pela frente. Talvez um dia, Nárnia o reverencie e conte histórias sobre você assim como fazem comigo e os outros. Eu não sei se eu mereço, ou se você merece, mas acho que Aslan acredita que sim.

Sem mais delongas Edmund deu boa noite e voltou a se deitar, deixando um dragão e um rato em uma conversa calorosa (e unilateral, já que Eustace só fazia mover a cabeça) sobre a possibilidade de virarem uma lenda enquanto em um cantinho do acampamento, fingindo dormir, um outro rei olhava o céu.

Era um telmarino. O Telmarino que Salvou Nárnia. Caspian X. Quantas vezes vira Aslan? Todas na presença dos Antigos Reis. Nenhuma lenda ou profecia, nada. Um dia também seria reverenciado e diriam histórias sobre ele, assim como faziam com os antigos reis.

Será que nesse dia seria digno também?


End file.
